Otp Prompts Inazuma Eleven Style
by LovlessOuranHost
Summary: I write a lot of stories and drabbles using the prompts from otpprompts on tumblr, some people asked me to upload them onto my account here. So Please enjoy! Disclaimer: There will probably be OOCness, there will be a lot of characters and pairings. For now I will tag a few characters from the stories inside.
1. Happy Birthday, Hiroto

Characters: Kariya, OC(sort of), Kirino (mentioned), Hiroto, Midorikawa, Father (Kira Hitomiko)

Pairings: HiroMido, RanMasa

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the prompts, just the terrible writing skills.

A grown Kariya held tightly onto his father. The elderly man smiled at his son as thanks and let the other help him up the hill, on the other side a small girl held onto his shirt. The three finally made it to the top and walked over to a spot that seemed perfectly decorated for the occasion.

"It's that time of year again pops…I'll let you two be alone for a minute. If you need me I'll be by the lake down there." With that, Kariya took the little girl and left his father at the spot. The elderly man sat down, his hair tightly tied up into a bun, the color having faded out long ago to a light green. He smiled as he laid flowers onto the spot in front of him.

"Happy Birthday Hiroto. Looks like the others got here before we could." Flowers laid all over the area. Just by looking at the designs, you could tell what was from who. It really made the grave in front of him not seem so dreary.

"I brought your favorite flowers. You know, the ones we got each other on our first date? The color matched your hair and you always said the stems matched mine. It was like they were made just for us." Midorikawa felt his eyes start to water and he chuckled softly.

"I'm sorry to cry in front of your grave. You always hated seeing me cry and here I am, crying on your special day." He couldn't continue, so he bit his lips to try and not let a sob out.

"Then again, you were horrible at comforting me when we first met. It was mainly because I was Reize and you were Gran at the time but still. You just tried commanding me to stop. Miura was so mad and was ready to tackle you but he couldn't. It was wonderful how well you two got along, haha." Midorikawa felt more tears ease their way out and he laid the flowers onto the grave. He always got the spot right in the middle, it seemed best. He jumped slightly when a hand landed on his shoulder but sighed in relief when it turned out to be Kariya's. Kariya sat down next to his father and gave a small nod before speaking.

"Hey dad. Happy birthday. I hope you're having fun up there with your father too. I know I've never met grandpa, but I heard he's a really nice man from you guys. Hopefully you two are up there smiling down on the rest of us. Oh! Also, good news. Me and Kirino got eh okay to adopt a child. So now you're going to be a grandfather too. We got a little girl, her name is Hoshiko. We really liked it, especially since it reminds me of the stories you guys would tell about being Aliens." Kariya didn't look straight at the grave when speaking. Midorikawa smiled and nodded while he held onto Hoshiko's arm. The little girl, just about five years old, sat there and smiled at the other two. For the occasion, she wore a soft pink and blue dress with her favorite tap shoes. Her long dark red hair tied back in a braid. They sat there and spoke to Hiroto a little longer, but Kariya got up and helped his dad up.

"The sun is starting to set. We should get going. Kirino and the others are probably at Nagumo's restaurant already." Midorikawa gave a small smile to the grave, as if it were Hiroto watching him and them both making the faces they use to when Kariya scolded them. They both spoke a good bye and then headed down. Hoshiko looked behind her and waved good-bye.

"Bye-bye grandpa! Bye-bye Great Grandpa!" Kariya and Midorikawa smiled at her innocence and continued walking. Little did they know that only a child could see the two see-through men who waved back at her. The red haired one smiling sadly as his husband walked away with their family. Her great-grandfather laid a hand on the others shoulder and both turned around, walking into a bright light. She smiled and kept trotting alongside her father and Grandpa.

Prompt that inspired this: Imagine an elderly Person A of your OTP visiting Person B's grave, and remembering all the ups and downs of their relationships.


	2. Rejected

Characters: Nagumo, Suzuno, Hiroto (mentioned), Midorikawa (mentioned), Kariya (mentioned)

Pairing(S): SuzunoxNagumo, HiroMido(mentioned)

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the prompts, just the terrible writing skills.

They stared at the piece of paper below them. Everything written on there is official, heart breaking, but official. Suzuno grabbed the sheet and quickly threw it away after crumpling it into a ball. Nagumo reached out to lay a hand on Suzuno's shoulder but it's shrugged away.

"Suzuno…"

"Nagumo I'm fine. Really. This happens to a lot of people. It took Midorikawa and Hiroto a while." With that, he grabs his phone and heads out to his next job. Sighing, Nagumo reaches into the waste basket and pulls the crumpled paper out. Sighing, he re read the notification.

"Dear Suzuno and Nagumo, we regret to inform you that despite your qualifications to be parents, due to your history of being in association with the Aliea Academy predicament. We must deny you a child for now. Please go speak to one of our representatives if you believe this is a mistake.

Yours Truly,

—"

They've been trying to adopt a child for a while now. When Hiroto and Midorikawa got Kariya, something clicked inside Suzuno and made him realize he wants to be a father too. They decided to go with adoption, because that hits really close to home. So they scheduled appointment after appointment till they finally got a meeting. After all that work, they still got denied in the end thank to their past. Nagumo knew for a fact that Suzuno was not okay but he couldn't stop his husband from running off. They both have their jobs to go to. In the end, he let it go for now and went to his shift at the restaurant.

A couple weeks later, they both got a day off on a Saturday dn decided to go out for a bit. They walked around a park and laughed at all the memories they felt.

"Remember when Aphrodi put a spider in your shirt and he said he wouldn't take it back till you said he had better hair?" Suzuno chuckled.

"That was horrible. Especially since you're afraid of spiders too so you couldn't even help me out. Worst boyfriend ev-" Suzuno stopped his sentence mid-way, and opted for starting out in the distance at something. Nagumo look at the other confused, and followed his gaze. Their gaze ended up on a small family that was having a picnic. The father (they assumed) held his son up and the mother kept scolding him that if he drops their son, he's next to go. They all started laughing and the child's laughter rang the loudest. Nagumo smiled but felt surprised when he felt Suzuno grab hold of his sleeve. He looked over at his husband and felt his heart break a little.

Suzuno stood there with tears slowly trickling out, using his free hand, he kept trying to wipe them away quickly but it wasn't working out. He ended up just laying his head into Nagumo's chest and crying for a bit. Nagumo held the other close and just stood there. Knowing that right now the best thing to do is stay silent. Suzuno started speaking but it was muffled out by Nagumo's jacket.

"What did you say?" Suzuno tilted his head up slightly, eyes red and cheeks flushed from the tears.

"I'm sorry." Nagumo looked down at the other and then averted his gaze before speaking.

"It's fine. Let's go home and talk about it, okay?" Suzuno nodded and they walked home without another word. Every now and then Suzuno would sniffle and he'd mutter a scold to himself because as a model he's suppose to look nice but he is not a pretty crier.

When they reached home, they sat across each other at the dinner table. The air felt slightly tense and Nagumo didn't exactly know which topic they're suppose to be talking about. So naturally, he winged it.

"Are you okay?" That was smooth. Suzuno smiled at his awkward husband before nodding again.

"I guess bottling up all your emotion really takes a toll out on you. I just…couldn't help it. Seeing them together, it just made me want a kid more and then I remembered the letter and I-" Tears started falling again, he couldn't continue on with his sentence. SO Nagumo got up, walked over, and hugged the other.

"I know, it's okay. We'll find a way to get a child. I promise."

With that, the two went to their room, fell asleep, and left the topic at that.

Prompt that inspired this:

Imagine your OTP coming home from the hospital after just losing their baby (either miscarriage or stillbirth). Person B wants to comfort Person A, but Person A insists that they're okay and don't want to talk about it. Person B would much rather discuss their feelings of grief together, but respects Person A's wishes, knowing they just need time.

The two go about their normal lives as best as possible, until weeks later when the two see another couple with a baby at the park, causing Person A to finally break down, letting out all of the grief and emotion they were holding in. Person B takes Person A into their arms and they go home, where real comfort and communication takes place.


	3. A simple walk

Characters: Kurakake Clara, Miura Hiromu (Diam)

Pairing: ClaraxHiromu

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the prompts, just the terrible writing skills.

Clara smiled at Miura as they walked along the path in the forest. It was early out so the cold air nipped at them but Clara was prepared.

"Thanks for coming with me Hiromu. Touchi one and two were two busy to come with me and nobody else really likes to do nature walks." He gave a small nod and held himself through his thin jacket.

"It's fine, you've been looking forward to this all week. It would suck if you went alone." Miura watched the girl get off the path and start walking along the rocks that lined it up. She hopped from big rock to small rock, sometimes she'd jump only from small rock to small rock. While the girl he loved did this, he walked on what is suppose to be the safest path and ended up almost tripping eight times on various sticks and garbage that was left behind by previous explorers. They both stopped when they heard rushing water and Clara turned back to him with a grin.

"Clara no, we're staying on the path."

"Hiromu! We've got to go see where that water is coming from! You know I love waterfalls and rivers!" She gave him the look, a look that nobody in the house can deny. Even Hitomiko-san has trouble from time to time with that look. Hiromu just sighed and agreed to go. With a cheerful shout, Clara jumped off the rocks and started walking through the trees. She pushed back branches, walked carefully along the grass and heard the sound ahead. She waited for Hiromu who got slapped with a branch, walked right into a spider web, and the grass kept scratching his leg somehow despite the fact he's wearing jeans and boots. When he made his way over to her, she pulled a spider out of his hair and held herself back from laughter when he made a face that looked like he was internally screaming. She grabbed his arm pulled him through the final wall of trees to their destination.

They came face to face with a beautiful small waterfall that flowed into a lake. You could see fish swimming about through the clear water, a few birds flew by, and even woodland creatures who were taking a drink just laid down, feeling like the two posed no threat. Clara's eyes lit up and she ran to the lake, leaning down and playing with the water. Hiromu slowly followed behind and sat on the edge. Clara playfully splashed a handful of water on him and he laughed. She rolled up her pants, took off her shoes and started wading through the water. Fish swam away but some tiny ones swam around her. Hiromu smiled as he heard her laugh.

"Hiromu, come try this! Their tails are tickling me." She then leaned down and cupped water into her hands, with a single fish being caught too. Clara watched it swim in her palms and paid no attention to Hiromu struggling to pull his boot off and his jeans refusing to roll up. Eventually he gave up and decided to just go in with his jeans still down, that was a mistake though. His pant leg got caught in a rock and he fell right into the water. The splash startled Clara and she dropped the fish back into the water before going to help him.

"Hiromu are you alright?" She frantically asked. He coughed out some water and just gave her a thumbs up. While she helped him up, she noticed him flinch and sat him back down in the shallow end of the water. They looked and saw the water around his right leg turn red. Pulling it out, she saw the rip but couldn't get a clear view of the cut.

"Hiromu, stay here while I get the first aid kit form my bag." He gave her a nod and watched her walk to where their bags sat. She came back with the box and used the scissors in it to cut the surrounded cloth off.

"Oh thank gods, it's just a small cut." She sprayed it down, and then bandaged it up. Hiromu limped to the rocks and sat with their bags.

"I'm going to take one more look around and then we can head back, okay?" Not wanting to break her exploring spirit, Hiromu just sighed and smiled at her as approval. Clara grabbed her bag and walked towards the base of the waterfall. She took pictures, filled her spare flask with the waterfall water, then started wading through the waters again. Enjoying the ticklish feeling of the fish swimming around her. A butterfly landed on her arm and she took a quick picture of it. With that she got out and walked back to her injured friend.

"Hey, I'm done, are you ready to head back n-Oh my god what is wrong with your arm." Hiromu looked up and chuckled, then he looked at his arm which had become swollen and red.

"Oh, a bee landed on me and stung me while I was trying to pack everything up. I'm okay though, this is normal." Clara sighed and helped him up. Together they packed up and left back to Sun Garden where the others were waiting to see how it went.

Bonus:

Clara and Hiromu got out of the car and walked up to eh doors, Midorikawa and the Touichi siblings opened it up to greet them. Shuuji spoke first with a smirk.

"Haha wow Miura you look like a wreck what happened?" His sister, Ai, elbowed him in the stomach and threw a glare his way.

"What he means is, what happened and did you guys have fun?" Clara's eyes lit up and she started talking excitedly to the two about their adventure while Midorikawa pulled Hiromu in and started tending to his many bruises and single cut.

Prompt that inspired this:

Via otpprompts on tumblr

Imagine Person A of your OTP is a big nature lover and asks Person B to join them on a camping trip or a nature walk. Although Person B is a little weary, they agree. The whole time while Person A is petting ducklings like a Disney princess and chasing butterflies and being one with Mother Earth, Person B gets attacked by bees and chased by crazed geese. The ending is yours to choose.


End file.
